


Quarantine Nanny

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy is looking for a job, Clarke asks Bellamy to watch Madi while she works, Clarke is a single mom, F/M, MatchMaker!Madi, mentions of Bellamy possibly having a pregnancy kink in chapter 5, nanny!bellamy, nurse!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Bellamy puts a post up on the Arkadia Facebook page offering to nanny for any parents who need to return to work during the quarantine since he's out of a job right now, and just when he thinks no one is going to accept his offer, Clarke Griffin messages him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 81
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [these](https://twitter.com/awalknwonderlnd/status/1303744874550685696?s=20) tweets :)
> 
> This cute idea got brought up and I couldn't let it go :)

Bellamy gets a message at nearly 11 o’clock that night when he’s about a third of a way through a fifth of rye whiskey that Octavia gave him because “quarantine necessities.” He picks up his phone from the end table beside him, hoping that it’s not one of his friends needing something, when he realizes that it’s someone messaging him about his post on Facebook. It takes him a few seconds to get his eyes to focus, and he scans the message.

_Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin and I saw your post on the city’s page on Facebook about nannying. My daughter, Madi, is going into first grade in two weeks on Monday…_

The message cuts off with the preview and Bellamy decides that he’ll answer it tomorrow, but he’s glad to have even gotten a response at all. He posted on the Facebook page for Arkadia back in July but no one responded to it which, he understood. During the pandemic people lost their jobs, like him, and they were running out of money, and even though the owner of the bar said that they would open back up when things settled down, the date keeps getting pushed further and further back.

Bellamy downs the rest of his drink and settles into the couch, a small smile making its way onto his face because of the weight that’s been pulled off his shoulders. He’ll answer her in the morning, give her his references, and then hope that she actually decides to give him the job. He’s not expecting much, but it’ll be better than just sitting around his house hoping to hear _something_ from his boss.

~

When Bellamy wakes up, the first thing he does is pick up his phone and check his Facebook messages to make sure that he didn’t dream up the mom messaging him. Sure enough, her message is at the top of the page with the blue dot telling him that he hasn’t opened it yet, and Bellamy clicks on it. It’s not a long message, but it’s not very short either.

The mom, Clarke, tells him that her daughter is six and going into first grade in two weeks but that she can’t be home to watch her since she has to go back to work at the local hospital and she really needs someone to help watch Madi and help her with her homework and, well, just be a nanny. She says that she’ll only need him on weekdays for the most part unless she gets called to work on the weekends, “which shouldn’t happen, but I will pay you double if it does," and she tells him that there could be the possibility that she gets moved from dayshifts to night shifts but “I don’t expect you to flip your life upside down for this."

After he finishes reading the message twice, he carefully types out his response, making sure to answer every part and ending with his offer of sending her his references. As soon as he hits send on his message, he barely has time to begin reading over it for a third time when it shows the mom’s picture at the bottom of the page, telling him that she’s reading what he sent.

_Well, that was fast_. He closes out of the app and decides to get out of bed, telling himself that he can at least get a bottle of water and cup of coffee before checking to see if she’s answered him. Honestly, he shouldn’t be _this_ nervous about getting a nannying job, he’s babysat more than he cares to admit, but he needs this. After his coffee is done brewing he shuffles back into his bedroom and picks up his phone, the mom’s response the first notification.

_I would appreciate that! I’ll contact them as soon as possible and get back to you._

It’s not much, but at least it’s a start. Bellamy sends her his list of contacts, his previous boss Kane from the library, his current boss Roan, Pike from the construction job he had for a little while, and then he sends Miller, Monty, and Raven’s numbers as people who can vouch for his character. He knows he doesn’t need _that_ many people, but he wants to feel confident enough that he has enough resources to make whoever hires him feel good about their decision.

Like with the last message he sent, Clarke opens it immediately and Bellamy closes out of the app and throws it onto his bed as he changes into some workout clothes. Since the gyms are closed he’s had to make do with what he’s had at home, but it’s enough to relieve some of the pent up nerves that are trying to rise to the surface as he waits to hear back from his possible employer.

An hour later, he’s done and making his way back to his room so he can jump into the shower when he realizes that maybe he shouldn’t have left his phone in his bedroom for that long. There are messages from his friends telling him that they got a call asking about him and that the woman seemed very nice and very thorough with what she wanted to ask, and he even has a text from Kane telling him that he’s pretty sure he’s got a job now.

Bellamy’s heartbeat picks up as he moves to the messenger app and clicks on it, the mom’s message at the top like before. He holds his breath as his opens it, but a smile breaks out onto his face.

_Your references were very good and they all seem to love you. Would you be able to meet up at the park today to talk in person? We can stay six feet apart but I will require you to get a test done before your first day if things go well_.

Bellamy responds immediately.

_Sounds great! Just give me a place and a time I will meet you there. Thank you for giving me this opportunity_.

After it’s sent, he hops in the shower and tries to get done quickly just so he doesn’t miss her response. He’s not expecting her to need him for long, and especially not when the children are actually able to go back to school but, for now, he’ll take what he can get. And if that means being the nanny for a six-year-old while she goes through the first grade then he’ll happily do it.

Since it’s the middle of August, he’s not entirely sold on the idea of wearing a long-sleeve button up shirt to go to the park, so he decides to find the best t-shirt he can and opts for a pair of jeans rather than shorts. His hair is a mess, which he _does_ try to brush but that’s never really gone well for him. So, in the end, he’s in dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a clean-shaven face as he paces around his room, waiting for a response. It’s only been thirty minutes, but patience with stuff like this has never been his strong suit.

It’s when he’s grabbing a bottle of water that his phone buzzes with another message from Clarke, and it has the park name, the time, and even her phone number with the note that he can call her whenever he gets there. He still has about thirty minutes until he’ll have to leave, but that doesn’t stop him from double checking and then triple checking that he has his wallet, his keys, his mask, and for good measure he may also take a picture of his diploma in case she wants verification for where he went to school.

But then, with fifteen minutes until he really needs to leave, Bellamy’s curiosity gets the better of him and he goes to the mom’s profile. Of course, he’s looked at her profile picture a little since they’ve been talking and he knows that she’s blonde with blue eyes, but it’s only when he’s on her page that he realizes just how beautiful she is. Her picture is of her smiling in front of a lake, but her cover photo is over her and who he assumes is her daughter Madi. Her daughter has dark hair but it’s clear that she got her mother’s eyes, and they’re both laughing at something with Madi sitting in her mother’s lap.

He looks at her about information and learns that she went to the same college that he did, but that she’s a few years younger than him, and her profile says single. _So, that explains the lack of dad in the pictures_. His curiosity gets the better of him when he clicks to see more of her photos, and her page is full with pictures of her and Madi. Quite a few of them have who Bellamy could only assume is her parents, and a few with another blonde girl who looks like she could be related to Clarke, and then a few more with a guy.

Bellamy doesn’t mean to spend as long as he does searching through her pictures, but before he knows it it’s time to leave and he finds himself practically jogging out of the door and towards his truck. The sun is high, and he can feel himself beginning to sweat before he even pulls out of the driveway, but it doesn’t take long for the AC to cool him down and he finds himself tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. The worst that can happen is Clarke tells him that she doesn’t think he’ll be a good match, which he would understand. He’s technically never been a nanny before, but he babysat through high school and into the college and, hell, he practically raised Octavia.

Not to mention that he got his degree with then intention of going to graduate school so he could teach. So, how hard could first grade homework be? He’s pretty sure they don’t even start teaching multiplication until at least third grade. It’s when Bellamy is pulling into the parking lot of the park that he realizes he’s been kind of spaced out during the entire drive, and he runs a hand through his hair as he pulls into a spot and looks around.

There’s actually a decent amount of people milling around the park, but at first glance he doesn’t see Clarke or her daughter, so he decides to put on his mask and call her. She picks up on the third ring, and Bellamy doesn’t know what he was expecting when he first heard her voice, but it wasn’t to just completely stop at the sound of it.

“Clarke Griffin.” Her voice is deeper than he expected it to be, but he has a feeling it suits her.

“Hi, Ms. Griffin, it’s Bellamy. I’m here at the park, but I don’t see you.”

“Oh! We’re under the pavilion. Madi—” Clarke says something to her daughter, and as Bellamy turns to look at the picnic tables, he notices a dark-haired girl standing up and looking around. He raises his hand and waves.

“I see you.”

“We see you, too.” Clarke waves at him, and they both end the call as he makes his way towards them. She’s wearing a bright blue medical mask but Madi is wearing a pink one with flowers on it, and the little girl waves at him when he gets closer.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Griffin.” Bellamy says, smiling behind his mask, and he watches as Clarke’s eyes crinkle in the corners.

“Clarke. Ms. Griffin is my mother. Madi, can you say hi to Mr. Blake?”

“Hi, Mr. Blake.” The little girl is still standing on the picnic table but her mom is holding onto one of her beltloops. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Madi.” Bellamy sits down across from them, resting his hands between his legs. “Are the two of you enjoying the park?”

“Yeah, but it’s hot.” Madi sits down on top of the table crossing her legs. “My mom says that you might be my babysitter.”

“Yeah, I could be.” He glances at Clarke and even though he can’t be sure, it looks like she’s smiling behind her mask and he turns back to Madi. “Do you think I’d be a good babysitter?”

“I don’t know. Do you like movies?”

“I love movies.” Bellamy smiles.

“Good answer.” Madi leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “Do you like dogs?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What about drawing?”

“I can’t really draw, but I like trying.”

“Can you cook?”

Bellamy glances at Clarke. “I think so. Everyone I’ve cooked for has always liked it.”

“Hmm…” Madi narrows her eyes at him, and Bellamy actually gets even more nervous than he already was. _How is a seven-year-old making me feel like this is the biggest deal of my life?_ “One more question…are you good at math?”

Bellamy smirks. “I think I can handle it.”

“Okay.” Madi nods her head, seriously. “You can be my babysitter.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy laughs a little and so does Clarke before she taps her daughter on the leg.

“Honey, why don’t you go play on the swings for a few minutes while we talk about grown up stuff and then I’ll come push you.”

“Okay.” Madi swings her legs over the table and hops down, making her way towards the swings that are a few yards away before turning to look at Bellamy.

Since it seems like he passed the daughter’s inspection, he can only guess that Clarke is going to have questions for him, too. So, he sits up a little straighter and Clarke leans forward, resting her elbows on the table.

“I know this is all very short notice, but I can’t miss anymore work and my parents and all of my friends are returning back to work, too, and they can’t watch Madi anymore. I’m not sure how long this will last but if you’d still like the job then it’s yours.”

“You’re not going to ask me about my education or experience or anything?” Bellamy asks, his eyebrows arching over his mask.

“The fact that Kane vouched very strongly for you is enough for me.” Her eyes crinkle again. “He’s best friends with my parents, so I waited to call him last.”

“He didn’t mention that he knew you.”

“I told him not to.” There’s something playing in Clarke’s eyes that makes Bellamy relax about the whole job situation, but it does nothing for his nerves about just being this close to her. “How much would you want a week? I can’t offer _a lot_ but you won’t have to pay for anything and I can reimburse you for the gas you spend each week, but I know that unemployment pays a ridiculous amount—”

“Would twelve an hour be too much? I know I don’t have any formal training as a nanny but—”

“We can round it up to five hundred a week,” Clarke says softly.

“Yeah, I can definitely do that.”

“Madi shouldn’t be too hard to watch, especially since she’ll be doing her classes online for most of the day, but you would need to make lunch and possibly dinner if my shift runs over. I know I already mentioned her homework, but she’s usually really good about getting it done sooner rather than later. I try to give her a snack whenever she gets home from school but since she’s already home, it could just be when her classes are done. Then, it’s usually straight to homework.”

“I used to do the same for my sister,” Bellamy says. “When we would get home I’d make us a snack and then I’d sit down with her and do her homework with her then do mine.”

“See? You’ll be perfect.”

“Momma! Come push me!” Madi calls from the swings, and Clarke laughs as she maneuvers her way out of the picnic table and looks at him.

“Care to stay for a bit?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

So, he does. He follows Clarke over to the swings where Madi is kicking her feet out and he hangs back a little as he watches Clarke go up and start pushing her daughter. It’s clear that the two of them are very close, like how he and his mom were, and seeing the two of them interact makes him smile. Since his mom was usually working late, he can’t count the amount of times he brought Octavia to the park to play and he did what Clarke is doing now.

They stay there for a couple of hours until it’s getting late into the afternoon and Clarke tells him that they have to head home, but not without saying that he can text her if he ever has a chance to come over before school is supposed to start.

That night as Bellamy gets ready for bed, he thinks about some activities that he and Madi can do during her breaks, and even goes as far as to look up what first graders learn when they’re in class. He’s not entirely sure how it’s going to go with having a kid doing online classes, but he figures he can just as Clarke the next time he sees her.

Then, even though he really tries not to, he thinks about her. He shouldn’t, since it’s really not professional, but he can’t help it. Her laugh, her eyes, her voice…out of everyone in Arkadia who could have responded to him, it had to be the most beautiful girl he’s pretty sure he’s ever met. _But that’s not important_ , he silently tells himself. _I just need to help her with her daughter, and then when the schools open back up, it’ll be done. That’s it_. He repeats that to himself a couple of times before going back to his reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch date and Madi's first day of class and Bellamy's first day of work :)

When Bellamy wakes up the next day he decides to go straight to the nearest testing center so he can get the test done as quickly as possible. It takes a while, mainly because there’s a lot of people trying to get tested, too, but in the end it’s worth it. They send him home and tell him that he should get the results within the next couple of days. He decides to send a message to Clarke and let her know that he got the test done and that he’s waiting for the results. He hasn’t been around anyone since the quarantine started, and he’s limited his trips to the store to about once every two weeks if he can, so he’s pretty sure he doesn’t have the virus, but he knows he needs to make sure.

_Perfect! Whenever you get your results back, assuming they’re negative, you can come over and I can walk you through everything before Monday_

_If you want_

Bellamy smiles at her text and responds telling her that he’d like that, then he gets back to work on figuring out if there are any games he can play with Madi and making notes about some of the ways he can help her avoid burnout from sitting in front of a computer all day.

He gets his results back on Wednesday, officially clearing him for work, and Clarke tells him that she and Madi have been tested “because if you had to do it then it was only right that we do it, too.” After a few messages, Clarke and Bellamy decide that he’ll come over tomorrow and have lunch with them and get a walk through everything around the house and what Clarke has in mind for the online classes.

So, needless to say, by the time he’s standing on her porch the following day waiting for her to answer, he’s nervous. It doesn’t take long for the door to swing open, and Clarke stands on the other side, mask nowhere to be seen, with her hair thrown up in a bun and a huge smile on her face and Bellamy’s heart might skip a beat. Or two.

“Hey!” She smiles warmly at him before motioning him to come in. “I’m doing the dishes, but the pizza should be here soon.”

“Sounds good.”

“Bellamy!” Madi yells from the living room when he walks in.

“Hey, Mads.”

“My Uncle Wells calls me Mads,” the girl grins. “You’re having lunch with us, right?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Okay, then I can show you the house while mom finishes the dishes!” Madi jumps over the back of the couch but Clarke doesn’t see it since she’s already scrubbing at a plate.

“Madi, did you _ask_ if he wants to see the house?” She calls over her shoulder, and Madi rolls her shoulders back and looks up at Bellamy.

“Do you want to see the house?”

“I’d like to—”

“Great!” The little girl grabs his hand and is about to propel him down the hallway when he tugs her back softly.

“ _But_ , I think we should help your mom get stuff ready for lunch, then you can show me the house after. How does that sound?”

Madi deflates a little, pouting slightly as she walks towards her mom and opens the dishwasher and pulls out the bottom holder while reaching up for her mom to hand her a plate. He knows that it’s only because he’s new and supposed to be watching her that she’s deciding to help, but when Clarke looks at him over her shoulder and winks at him, he hopes that he can help her with more.

Not knowing what exactly he should be doing, he gathers some magazines that are spread across the counter and straightens them, then throws away a few empty plastic wraps that he doesn’t know what they went to but knows that they aren’t something that Clarke needs, he folds a couple of blankets in the living room, and just when he’s about to arrange the pillows, there’s a knock at the door.

“I got it,” he says, already making his way towards the front of the house, when Clarke slides in front of him holding her wallet.

“I said I’d pay for lunch, I got it.”

“It’s just a couple of pizzas.” He looks down at her, the corners of his mouth turning up. “I can get it.”

“But you’re my guest, let me pay for it.”

She doesn’t leave any room for him to argue because before he knows it she’s sliding towards the front door in some fluffy black and white polka-dotted socks that he hadn’t noticed she was wearing and greeting the delivery person. When the person is paid and the door is closed, she turns around and smiles as she holds up the two boxes of pizza and he follows her into the kitchen where Madi is already jumping up and down.

“I can get some plates, where are they?” Bellamy asks, looking at the cabinets in the kitchen, and Madi turns and points.

“They’re in there.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy smiles at her as he makes his way towards the cabinet, and he can hear Clarke ask Madi to pull out the bottle of soda from the fridge.

It’s less awkward than he thought it’d be, but they also haven’t talked much yet. Bellamy’s already told Clarke that he doesn’t have any formal experience, but she doesn’t seem like the type of person to hold that against him, and with how good of a kid Madi is, he knows she has to be a good mom.

When he puts the plates down, Clarke smiles at him before turning and grabbing some cups out of another pantry, and then he helps Madi put the liter of Coke on the counter. Clarke grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza and puts it on a plate and hands it to Madi before grabbing two slices for herself, and Bellamy takes it as his cue to grab the other box and grab his slices, too.

“We don’t really use the dining table if I’m being honest,” Clarke says, sucking the pizza sauce off her thumb. “I bought it, thought it’d be a good thing to try and get into the habit of, but now it just collects dust and junk mail.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty much the same thing at my house,” Bellamy chuckles.

He watches as Madi takes her cup and her plate and goes to sit down on the floor at the coffee table, and Clarke tilts her head, silently telling him to follow her. She sits down at the coffee table, too, and Bellamy can’t help but smile as he joins the two of them. He and Octavia did a lot of this when they were younger.

“Bellamy—” Madi begins around a mouth full of pizza, but Clarke raises an eyebrow at her.

“Madi, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Her daughter chews quickly. “Bellamy, what’s your favorite movie?”

“I have to say that I like _Tangled_.”

Madi grins. “My mom likes that movie, too! But it’s a kids movie.”

“Can we not watch it since it’s a kids movie?” Bellamy asks, his eyebrows arched, and Madi tilts her head from side to side.

“You can, but I thought grownups were supposed to watch boring stuff like _The Best of Me_.” Madi takes another bite of her slice of pizza, but Bellamy slides his eyes towards Clarke who looks shocked.

“When did you watch that?”

“Aunt Josie put it on when I was at her house last weekend.”

“She did, did she?”

“Mhm. Uncle Gabe didn’t want to watch it, but she won the remote. They played rock, paper scissors.”

Madi seems oblivious to the fact that her mother is quietly seething beside her, and Bellamy finds himself wanting to say _something_ to make her feel better, but he doesn’t know if it’s his place. But, before he can think of anything to possibly say, Madi looks at him and starts talking to him about some of her favorite movies.

When they’re done eating, Clarke tells the two of them that they can go tour the house while she cleans up, and even though Bellamy offers to help she waves him off. It’s only when he looks back over his shoulder as Madi pulls him towards the hall that he realizes Clarke probably wanted to call her sister because she’s already on the phone with a scowl on her face.

Madi walks him through the guest room, her mom’s office, the bathroom, just points at her mom’s room because “she doesn’t want anyone in there because she likes it tidy,” and then when they get to her room she opens up her toy box and starts going through all of her toys.

She goes through her barbies, then the dinosaurs, and she walks him through the different kinds of Pokémon characters she has, and of course she has to show him her stuffed animals. Seeing her so excited to explain everything reminds him of his sister when she was younger and how, whenever she got a new toy, she would sit him down and explain how she was going to integrate it with the rest of them.

A knock comes at the door. “Having fun?”

Bellamy turns to see Clarke leaning against the doorframe. Her bun has come undone slightly and her shirt is still hanging off to one side, but the scowl from earlier is gone as she smiles at him and her daughter.

“Yeah! I was telling Bellamy about my Pokémon,” Madi says, smiling.

“Well, how about we watch a movie or something? You can keep telling him about your Pokémon on Monday.”

“Can I pick the movie?”

“Sure, as long as you pick something that we all want to watch. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Madi jumps up and runs past her mom into the living room, and Bellamy stands, stretching a little. “I used to love Pokémon when I was younger.”

“She’s _obsessed_ ,” Clarke chuckles. “I blame Wells. He’s my best friend and Madi’s godfather.”

“He’s a good influence.” Bellamy smiles, and it makes Clarke laugh even more. 

“He has his moments. So,” she tilts her head, her eyes flicking down the hall and back, “movie?” 

“I’d love to.” 

Bellamy follows her down the hall and back to the living room where Madi is steadily flipping through the recorded movies on the T.V.. Clarke folds herself onto the couch and Bellamy takes the love seat, and then when Madi settles on _Zootopia_ , she climbs onto the couch next to him. He’s kind of surprised, since this is only the second time he’s been around her, but when he looks at Clarke she only winks then stretches out like a cat before laying down. 

~

His first day on the job, Bellamy wakes up before his alarm at 4:00am and despite his best efforts, he can’t go back to sleep for the last thirty minutes. It’s not terrible since Clarke told him that he can take the couch to get two more hours of sleep once he gets there, so he rolls out of bed and pads his way into the kitchen. 

Clarke has to be at work for 5:30, so she’s going to leave at 5:00, and Bellamy wants to be there fifteen minutes before she leaves so he’ll have to leave at 4:30...he decides to make coffee, grabs a small breakfast, then he decides to go for a run on his treadmill before he jumps in the shower. The run goes a long way to calm him down about this being his first actual day on the job, and when he’s dressed and gathering his things, it’s about time for him to leave.

The drive is quiet, and there are a few cars on the road as he makes his way towards Clarke’s house. The neighborhood is quiet, but there are a few houses with lights on and the light in Clarke’s kitchen can be seen from the driveway. 

Bellamy knocks on the door softly, and then she’s opening the door and smiling at him. He does the same as she motions for him to come in, and he follows his nose into the kitchen where there’s tea being made. 

“Do you want some tea or are you going to lay down?” She asks, following in behind him.

“Tea sounds great.” Bellamy places his bag down on one of the stools as Clarke grabs another mug. 

“I know that coffee is usually the thing people go for but during the quarantine I’ve been trying to get away from my caffeine addiction,” she says with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’ve tried that, too, but I don’t think I’ve done a very good job of it.”

“Oh, I’m definitely getting coffee at lunch, I haven’t done a good job either.” She chuckles as she pours the tea into the cup and hands it to him. “So,” she leans onto the counter, holding her mug in her hands, “since you’re here early is there anything you want to go over?”

“Um…” Bellamy tries to think of something, but he was pretty thorough the last time he was here and Clarke walked him through everything. “What does she like for breakfast?”

That pulls a smile onto Clarke’s face and she sets her mug down. “She would eat cookies and ice cream every morning if I let her. I try to cook her eggs and bacon and then it’s usually either biscuits or pancakes or waffles, but since it's her first day I was thinking cinnamon rolls.”

“I like cinnamon rolls.” Bellamy smiles.

“You two are going to get along just fine.” Her smile widens. “She likes putting the icing on though, so you might want to keep an eye on her because she has a habit of loading some down while barely giving the others a drop.”

“I can do that.”

“Then, like I said, the two of you will get along just fine.” She looks at the old leather watch on her right wrist. “I have to get going in a minute but would you mind if I sent your number to my parents, Wells, and Josephine and Gabriel? It’s fine if you don’t, but Wells and Josephine both have a bad habit of not answering calls from numbers they don’t know and—”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Bellamy interjects softly, and Clarke lets out a breath of air before laughing a little.

“I’m sorry, uh, I’m a little nervous to be leaving her here. It has nothing to do with you, but I’ve been with her almost every day, you know? And now going back to work for twelve hours…”

“No, I get it.” Bellamy nods his head. “I can send you pictures or something if you want, or just updates in general.”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods, “I’d like that.”

Before long, Clarke is walking out of the door with her bag and Bellamy waves her off before he shuffles back into the living room and lays down on the couch. He can feel his body wanting to go back to sleep, especially since he’s going to have to spend the day with a seven-year-old and helping her with her schoolwork, but he can’t seem to get his mind to stop thinking. 

He thinks about how the day is going to go, but then he thinks about Clarke even though he _really_ tries not to. _She’s beautiful, how can you not notice that?_ He says to try and justify it. It’s not professional, and he knows it’s not professional, so he closes his eyes and wills his mind to go blank.

~

Bellamy starts awake to the sound of his alarm going off, and he runs a hand over his face before rolling off the couch. A one hour cat nap is better than nothing, and he has about ten minutes to get the cinnamon rolls in the oven before he wakes up Madi. So, he stretches then shuffled into the kitchen, fumbling to find the light switch a little and then it takes him a second to find the pans, but eventually he has the oven preheated and is putting the cinnamon rolls in. 

Clarke wanted to give Madi about an hour to wake up before her classes started, but she told Bellamy that it might change if it seems like she’s just sitting around nodding off before then. By the time 6:30am hits, he’s knocking lightly on Madi’s door as the smell of butter and cinnamon and dough begins to fill the house.

“Mads, it’s time to wake up.” 

Inside the girl’s room is a large mural of the lantern scene from _Tangled_ on one wall, and another is filled with drawings that Madi has done while a few pictures of her as a baby and her with her mom are scattered across the others. 

“Madi,” he whispers, but the lump on the bed doesn’t move. Clarke had told them that she would probably be a pain to get up, but that’s another thing about having already started the cinnamon rolls early, he can use them as persuasion. “Mads, you gotta get up.”

“No,” she grumbles, and pulls her pillow over her head.

“Yes, you have to get up.” He walks towards the bed then reaches down to pull the pillow from on top of her. “I’m making cinnamon rolls.”

The little girl doesn’t protest when the pillows leaves, and instead she rolls over slightly and opens one of her eyes to look at him. “Cinnamon rolls?”

“Yep. Your mom said that you could have them for your first day. So, are you going to get up or do I just eat—”

Before he can even finish his sentence, Madi is up and moving towards the door of her room with her blanket wrapped around her, and Bellamy laughs as he puts her pillow back onto the bed and follows her out. She’s shuffling down the hallway with her blanket trailing behind her, and Bellamy decides to pull out his phone and take a picture so he can send it to Clarke.

_She’s up and heading towards the cinnamon rolls_

He tucks his phone back into his pocket as Madi comes to stop in front of the oven, bending over so she can see into it. 

“Are they almost done?”

“Almost. Then you can help me put the icing on and we can watch something before you have to get ready for class.”

Madi doesn’t look up at him, but she nods her head. “I like that idea.”

When the timer gets close to sounding, Bellamy pops the icing into the microwave for ten seconds, then he grabs the rolls out of the oven and places them on the stove. Madi pulls up a chair and stands on it as Bellamy hands her the icing, and he watches as she proceeds to nearly half of the icing onto one of the cinnamon rolls, and he chuckles.

“We need to have at least some icing on all of them.”

“Okay, but this one is mine.” 

Bellamy decides to take another picture of the overflowing mountain of icing on the one roll and sends it to Clarke, too.

_You were right. I can’t see the roll any more_

Thankfully, Madi gives the remaining ones some icing, and then Bellamy is grabbing them each a plate and he uses the spatula to pick up the one that Madi wants, and then he grabs one of the lesser-icing loaded ones and they make their way into the living room. Madi already has the remote in her hand and she’s flipping through the channels until she gets to _Nickelodeon_ and Bellamy takes up a spot on the side of the coffee table.

It’s clear that Madi is still tired, but he has a feeling that the sugar bomb she’s about to eat will wake her up enough to start class. _Though, she might end up wanting to crash not too long after_. Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, trying to figure out if there’s anything he can do to keep her from falling back asleep once the sugar wears off, but then his phone buzzes.

_That’s my girl :) She won’t get up for anything less than sugary foods and then she puts more sugar on it_

Bellamy smiles as he texts her back, and then he leans back against the chair as he and Madi eat their breakfast.

It’s a lazy morning, to say the least, since they don’t have to go anywhere for Madi to go to school, except just walk into her mom’s office where the computer is and make sure her headphones are working. He couldn’t begin to understand how Madi must be feeling, with the first day of second grade starting on the computer, but he also can’t imagine how the teachers must feel. 

After Madi is done eating, she curls up on the couch and keeps watching T.V. until Bellamy tells her that she needs to go brush her teeth. 

“Why? They won’t be able to smell my breath.”

“But you need to take care of your teeth. If you don’t, you’ll get cavities.”

“I’ve never had a cavity,” she says, shrugging. “I don’t think I’ll get one.”

“You know, I didn’t think I’d get one either, then I did.”

“Maybe it’s different between everyone. Maybe I won’t get one.”

“But, if you do, it’ll hurt and then you’ll have to go to the dentist.”

“The dentist?” Madi looks up at him, her eyes widening.

“Yeah, the dentist. If you don’t take care of your teeth you’ll have to go to the dentist and get it fixed.”

“But I don’t like the dentist.” She yawns, and Bellamy places his hands on his hips, looking down at her solemnly. 

“No one does, but that’s the price we have to pay for not brushing and flossing.”

Madi looks down and takes a deep breath. “I’ll go brush my teeth.”

“Thank you. Do you know how to floss?”

“Mhm. Mom got me those little stick thingies.”

“Okay,” Bellamy stretches. “When you’re done you’ll need to get your uniform on, too.”

“Okay.”

Madi disappears down the hallway and Bellamy makes his way to the office where Clarke said she’s put Madi’s school supplies. There’s a booster seat on the chair, and there’s a notebook with a princess pencil bag on top of it, and a few different empty folders with a hole puncher and a pencil sharpener next to them. He’s not sure what all they’re going to need, but hopefully it won’t be a lot since it’s only the first day.

~

Thirty minutes later, Bellamy is sitting on the other end of the desk while Madi sits in the chair, and he pulls out some of his books and a pen to give himself something to do while she’s in class. After all, if she has to sit here and do school work, then he’ll sit here with her. Clarke told him that he didn’t have to clean, even though he probably will after he makes lunch, but other than that he doesn’t really have anything to do. At least being here, he’s helping someone who needs it, and he’s not just sitting alone at home all day.

When he looks over, Madi is kicking her legs out rapidly and she keeps looking from the camera to the computer screen. He already has her set up with zoom, and it’s saying that the host hasn’t started the meeting yet, but Madi looks nervous.

“Hey, are you nervous?” He asks, and Madi turns her wide blue eyes towards him and nods.

“Yeah,” she whispers. “What if the teacher is mean? Or they don’t know how to teach over the computer? And I won’t get to actually talk to anyone else in my class, so what if no one likes me?” Her bottom lip starts to wobble and Bellamy’s heart lurches. “My mom always held my hand when I started my first day but she’s not here and I’m not actually going to class.”

“Here, you can hold my hand.” Bellamy reaches out, and Madi takes it immediately. “I’ll be right here the entire time, okay? And I’m sure the teacher will have some way for you and your classmates to get to know each other. The first day is always scary, but it always gets better, right?”

Madi looks at him for a moment, still pouting, but she nods her head. “Yeah, it does.” 

Madi takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly, and within a few seconds the screen changes on the computer and she’s brought into her “classroom.” The teacher smiles at everyone, and Madi’s hand tightens on Bellamy’s, so he squeezes it back. Since Madi didn’t want to wear headphones he can hear everything the teacher is saying, and it makes him smile.

“Hi, everyone! I can’t believe I’m finally getting to see all of you! How are y’all doing?” The teacher goes around saying hi to each and every student, and Bellamy pulls out his phone to take another picture.

_She was nervous, but it seems like she’ll be okay now_

The picture is of Madi holding his hand with the little girl smiling at the computer screen, and he sends it to Clarke, who answers almost immediately.

_I’m going to start crying at work😭_

The first day of class is mainly just the teacher going over some ideas she has about how to do things this year, and how she hopes they’ll be able to finally see each other in person come January, but then she also asks the students what they’re hoping to happen during their future classes. She listens to everything, and when Bellamy looks at the screen he can even see her taking notes before thanking the student for sharing that with her.

Over all, the first half of class goes pretty well, and then they’re all dismissed for forty-five minutes for lunch. Madi hops off the chair immediately and Bellamy barely has time to put down his pen before she’s grabbing at his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

“Can I have a capri sun?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Madi skips towards the fridge and pulls one out of the drawer as Bellamy opens the door wider and looks in. “So, what are you hungry for?”

“I don’t know.” Madi shrugs. “What can you cook?”

“I can cook a few things.”

“Like macaroni and cheese?”

“Do you want macaroni and cheese?”

“And chicken nuggets.”

Bellamy smirks. “I think I can make that work.”

~

Once they’re done eating, it’s back to class, but it goes much like the first half with the teacher asking the students questions about themselves and what they like about school, and it’s all pretty laid back. She tells them again what she has planned for the next day, and before Bellamy knows it, they’re all signing off and Madi slouches in her seat.

“My head hurts,” she says with a yawn. “And my eyes.”

“I think it’s because of being in front of the computer for so long.” Bellamy leans back in his chair and stretches. “How about you change out of your uniform and then we can get something to snack on and watch a movie before your mom comes home.”

“Okay.” Madi yawns again then hops down from the chair and shuffles towards her bedroom.

Clarke had texted him that she should be home around 5:30pm, so they only have two and a half hours until she’s back, which means they have enough time to watch one movie. When Madi returns, she’s in her pajamas from earlier and she has her blanket and she crawls onto the couch next to Bellamy, wrapping the blanket around her and covering her completely.

“Can we watch _Lilo & Stitch _?” The blanket pile asks, and Bellamy chuckles.

“Sure.”

They watch the movie, and then Bellamy puts on the second one until Clarke walks through the door, and Madi jumps out from under the blanket and runs towards her.

“Momma!”

“Hey, honey.” Clarke leans down and picks up her daughter. “How was class?”

“It was good, Ms. Masterson…” The little girl goes on a long talk about her teacher and how nice she is and what she said that the rest of the classes are going to be like, looking to Bellamy for clarification on some things, and while she talks, Clarke looks over at him and winks.

“Madi, why don’t we figure out what we want for dinner and then you can tell me more about it?”

“Okay.” Madi turns towards Bellamy. “Are you staying for dinner, too?”

“Oh, uh…” Clarke told him that he wouldn’t need to cook dinner unless her shift ran over, but she never said anything about him staying for dinner outside of that.

“You can stay, if you want.” Clarke says, smiling. “I wouldn’t feel right sending you home without having something to eat.”

“Are you sure? Because—”

“Yeah, please. I insist.” Clarke keeps smiling at him and, well, how can he say no?

“I’d love to.”

“Yay!” Madi cheers, and then she drags him towards the fridge. “I want hot dogs.”

~

After Clarke made it clear to Madi that she was going to be the one cooking, not Bellamy, the three of them worked in the kitchen getting chili dogs ready. From the texts he and Clarke sent, he knows how hard it was for her to be gone all day, but it’s clear that she’s happy to be back home. Even if she does look a little tired. She asks her daughter questions about how she thinks she’ll like the class, what her favorite part was, and if there’s anything she might want to do the following weekend to celebrate her getting through her first week of classes.

It’s nice getting to watch the two of them interact. He doesn’t really know anything about how old Clarke was when she had Madi, or where the dad might be, but, even so, it doesn’t look like they really need him. It reminds him of his mom and how even though she worked a lot to provide for him and Octavia, she never needed, or even wanted, another guy in her life.

After a while, Madi is tucked into bed and Clarke reappears in the living room, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling as Bellamy picks up the trash.

“She really likes you.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Bellamy says, smirking, “if she didn’t it would make babysitting a lot harder.”

Clarke chuckles then moves to grab the garbage bag out of the can. “I really appreciate you doing this. If I hadn’t seen your post…” she shakes her head. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. Really. I was going stir crazy sitting inside of my house.”

“So, being in my house will make you less stir crazy?” One of her eyebrows raises, and the corner of her mouth turns up.

“I have a friend now.” He shrugs. “Now, I have a reason to watch cartoons and not have anyone judge me.”

Clarke laughs, and Bellamy tries not to think about how much he likes hearing it. “That’s the benefit of having a kid. You can watch all of the cartoons and Disney movies you want without being judged for it.”

“Must be nice.” Bellamy finds himself laughing a little, too.

“Yeah, it is.” Clarke doesn’t stop smiling the entire time they pick up, and then when the bag is tied off, they look at each other.

“I can throw it away on my way out.”

“Yeah, I guess it is getting kind of late. And you have to wake up early.”

“Yeah, but I can always go back to sleep.” 

The two of them stand there looking at each other for a moment, and then Clarke looks down and makes sure that the knot is tight enough. “Thanks again, for doing this.”

“No problem.” Bellamy reaches out and takes the bag from her, smiling a little. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah.” She smiles, too. “I’ll see you then.”

She walks him to the door and waves at him after he throws the trash away and gets into his truck, and the entire ride home Bellamy thinks about it. He shouldn’t, and he know he shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. Maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t been around anyone aside from his sister and his mom and a few of his friends since the quarantine started, but he didn’t want to stop talking to her. Then again, he didn’t want to stop talking to her last week either.

As he goes to sleep that night, he can’t wait to go back the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me forever to get up, but I hope it was worth it :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks, everything goes really well, much like the first day. Bellamy wakes up and goes for a run, then grabs something to eat, and then he showers before heading to Clarke’s and talking with her for a minute before she leaves and he tries to get a nap before he has to wake up Madi. After they’ve eaten breakfast, they move to the office where Madi does her schooling, but sometimes Bellamy finds himself doing their class work, too, so he can help Madi whenever she needs it. Overall, it feels like he’s growing closer with Clarke as well, not just Madi, and he’s stayed at their house for dinner more times than he’s been at his own.

Now, it’s a cool Saturday in October and Bellamy is at home playing Call of Duty: Black Ops IV with Miller when his phone starts to vibrate. He fishes it out of his pocket and glances at the screen as he ducks behind an oil drum on the game.

_Clarke_

Curious, he swipes to answer on the call but continues to play the game just in time for someone on the other team to spot him.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Bellamy.” Clarke’s voice sounds soft over the phone, unlike the game he’s playing, but she lets out a little sigh at the end.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Well,” Clarke clicks her tongue, “I just got called in to cover someone’s shift today and I was wondering if you could come over to watch Madi? I know I said that this probably shouldn’t happen, but—”

“Yeah, I can do that. It’s no problem.”

“Really?” The tone in her voice lifts, and Bellamy finds the corners of his mouth turning up.

“Yeah, it’s fine. What time do you need me to be there?”

“Do you think you could be here around five? I’m getting pizza delivered so you don’t have to cook, but I wanted to eat with Madi before I left and she—we—would like for you to join us.”

Hearing Clarke correct _she_ to _we_ causes Bellamy to pause, and it’s enough time for him to get killed in the game again. Miller looks over at him, one of his eyebrows raising, but then he’s looking back at the game and Bellamy smiles.

“That sounds good. But, I’ll pay this time.”

“Not a chance.” He’s pretty sure he can hear the smile in Clarke’s words, and he’s _also_ pretty sure that he’s grinning at the TV like an idiot. “But, um, I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Okay. Bye, Bellamy.” 

“Bye, Clarke.” Bellamy ends the call then throws the phone beside him on the couch, and he’s vaguely aware of Miller looking at him out of the corner of his eye again.

“So, that was Clarke, huh?”

“Yeah, she needs me to watch Madi tonight. She got called in.”

“Huh.”

Bellamy casts a sidelong glance at his friend. “What?”

“Nothing.” Miller shrugs. “You’re going to eat there?”

“Seems like it. Clarke’s ordering pizza and she asked me to be there.”

“And you’re going to pay for it?”

“If I beat her to the door this time.”

“This time?”

The game ends and the scores are put up on the screen, showing that Bellamy came in fourth even though he had been fighting another player for number one before he got the call. Their players get put in the lobby and Bellamy leans back against the cushions, stretching.

“What’s with the third degree?”

“I don’t know. Just seems like you’re spending more time at her place than a regular babysitter.”

“She works twelve hour shifts—”

“And you’re always there for dinner.” Miller raises an eyebrow at him, but Bellamy only shakes his head.

“You’re reading too much into it.”

“Uh-huh.”

He and Miller play a few more games until 3 o’clock hits, and then Bellamy goes to jump in the shower. He’s going to have to actually stay the night, so he pulls out a small, old duffle bag and puts a change of clothes in it for tomorrow, then his toothbrush and toothpaste, some gum, and chargers for his phone and laptop. Clarke had texted him and said that pajamas were mandatory even though she wasn’t going to be wearing any, so Bellamy throws on a pair of black sweatpants and an old tan t-shirt that he usually likes sleeping in and then he’s making his way out of the door.

He has always liked driving when the sun is setting, even if the sun getting into his eyes annoys him from time to time. Now, he pulls on his sunglasses and makes his way to Clarke’s house, the setting sun painting the sky pink and orange and yellow as he goes. It doesn’t take him too long to get to Clarke’s house, but since there’s more traffic than he anticipated he shows up a few minutes after 5:00pm, and just in time for the pizza guy to pull into the driveway. 

Bellamy grabs his mask and puts it on before he gets out of the truck, and then pulls out his wallet and pays for the pizza, as well as giving the guy a tip, before he goes up and knocks on the front door. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to answer it, her wallet in her hand, but when she notices that it’s Bellamy, she shakes her head.

“I told you I’d get it,” she says, motioning him to come in, and he raises an eyebrow at her.

“I be nice and pay for the pizza and this is how you repay me? I’m hurt.”

“Bellamy!” Madi runs full-speed down the hallway and comes to a sliding stop in front of him, reminding Bellamy of how Clarke did the same thing the last time they got pizza delivered. “And you got the pizza!”

“Yep. You hungry?”

“I’m starving.”

He follows her into the kitchen and Clarke sidles up beside him, looking from him to the pizza and back with the corner of her mouth turning up. “Thank you for getting the pizza. And for coming over on such short notice.”

“Of course.” He smiles. “There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

He doesn’t think about the words as he says them, but Clarke’s lips part and her cheeks turn pink as she looks at him, but then she looks away and moves to grab a couple of plates out of the cabinet. _Fuck_. She doesn’t say anything as they divide up the pizza, and Bellamy can feel himself subtly begin to panic. It’s not that he _meant_ to sound flirtatious. But, he can’t really help it. He’s surprised he hasn’t said anything before this.

When he’s about to follow Madi to the coffee table, Clarke looks up at him through her eyelashes, smiling a little. “We like having you here.”

Bellamy’s heart wants to beat out of his chest as the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter. _Okay, so she’s not upset_. He follows her to the living room and sits down across from the two of them as Madi digs into her pizza, and Clarke does the same. He knows she’s going to have to leave soon, so he doesn’t want to hold her up while she eats.

“So, Madi,” he begins, picking up a slice, “what do you want to do tonight?”

“Um…” her face scrunches together for a moment before she takes another bite of her pizza. “Let’s build a fort.”

“Oh, that could be fun.” Clarke smiles at her. “You’ll have to take pictures so I can see it.”

“Bellamy can take pictures and send them to you,” Madi says, smiling. “Do you have my mom’s number?”

Bellamy chuckles. “Yeah, I have her number.”

“Did you send her a contact picture?”

“Oh, uh—” He doesn’t have contact pictures for anyone in his phone aside from Octavia and his mom. 

“Did you send _him_ a contact picture?” Madi asks, arching an eyebrow at her mom, and Clarke can’t find anything to say before Madi says, “I can take a picture of both of you!”

“Madi—” But before Clarke can say anything more, Madi jumps up and runs towards the kitchen.

“Got it!” She runs back in with her mom’s phone in her hands and Bellamy can’t help but smile as he watches her pull up the camera then point it towards them. “Okay, get together.”

Bellamy leans onto the table and Clarke leans a little, too, both of them looking at each other for a moment and Bellamy would swear that Clarke’s eyes are saying _“I’m so sorry about this.”_

“No, you have to get closer.”

“We are close.” Bellamy looks between him and Clarke, but Madi lowers the camera and shakes her head.

“No, you have to scoot closer together.”

“Madi—”

“It needs to be a good picture, mom.” Madi says, sounding like a parent who's trying to get her kids to cooperate. 

“Okay, okay.” Clarke holds up her hands. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Bellamy moves away from the table slightly as Madi holds up the camera again, and Clarke moves towards him. It’s when she’s sitting beside him and Bellamy leans onto his hand to get closer to her that he can see Madi grin at them from behind her mom’s phone.

“Perfect. Okay, on three say pizza. One—two—”

“Pizza!”

“Pizza!”

Bellamy can hear the camera shutter go off and then Madi is there, still grinning as she hands the phone over to her mom. Clarke holds it up to where he can see the picture, too, and, he has to admit, it’s a nice picture. He watches as Clarke sends it to him and then she goes to set it as his contact picture, positioning both of them into the little circle before saving it. Bellamy smiles as his phone vibrates in his pocket and then he’s saving it has her contact picture, too, doing the same thing she did.

Once that’s done, the three of them get back to eating their slices of pizza, but he’s pretty sure a small smile never leaves Clarke’s face. Before long, Clarke is grabbing her things and giving her daughter a hug and kiss goodbye, and then she’s looking at Bellamy.

“I’ll be expecting a lot of pictures,” she says softly, and his heart flips.

“You can count on it.” He smiles at her, and it widens when she does the same.

“Okay. Well,” she takes a deep breath, looking down at Madi. “Be good for Bellamy, okay? And I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye.” Madi waves, and Bellamy does the same as Clarke opens the door then disappears, closing it behind her.

Madi looks up at him for a moment before she turns and heads back to the living room, grabbing her paper plate and going back to the pizza box. Bellamy decides to do the same, since this is supposed to be their dinner, and then he joins Madi back at the coffee table. Things don’t necessarily change now that Clarke is gone, but Bellamy has a feeling that Madi isn’t exactly happy about the change. He understands, but he wonders if there’s anything he’ll be able to do to make her feel better.

Once they’re done eating their last slices, Bellamy takes his and Madi’s plates and throws them away then puts up the leftover pizza before joining Madi back in the living room. He puts his hands on his hips, looking around while he tries to figure out how they can build a fort, and Madi appears beside him with a blanket wrapped around her.

“Have you ever built a fort before?”

“A few times.”

“Okay.” Madi looks from him then back to the furniture in front of them. “Because I have ideas.”

In the end, Bellamy ends up being the muscle while Madi tells him where to put certain cushions and how to position the blankets, but he can’t say that he minds. It’s times like these where Bellamy can see that Madi is completely Clarke’s daughter, and he thinks it’s adorable. She gets the same look on her face as her mom when she’s thinking and uses the same tone when she’s decided where things need to go. _I should really send Clarke a video at some point._

When the fort is done being built, and has Madi’s nod of approval, Bellamy takes his phone out and takes a picture of it with Madi’s head peeking out from the entrance.

 _Attachment: 1 image_ _  
_ _The fort has been built_

Madi laughs as she tries pulling in one of the bigger blankets and then Bellamy is crawling in after her. It’s pretty dark, even with the few openings letting in the lamp light that’s illuminating the living room, and Bellamy looks around. There’s a decent amount of room, enough for the two of them to spread out and still be comfortable, and he gets an idea.

“Okay, give me a second.” Bellamy crawls out of the fort and grabs his bag, pulling out his laptop, and then crawls back into the fort with Madi. “How about we watch a movie?”

“Yeah!” Madi crawls over to him, and Bellamy boots up his computer and props it up in his lap. “What can we watch?”

“Well, what do you want to watch?”

“A Halloween movie.” Madi grins, and Bellamy chuckles lightly as he searches for _Hocus Pocus_ in Netflix. “I’m going to be Mary for Halloween!”

“Really? Are you going to have a black cat?”

“I want one but my mom says that they’re a big responsibility. And puppies.”

“Yeah, they take a lot of work,” Bellamy says as he presses play on the movie. “But, I think you could do it.”

“You do?” She asks, and Bellamy nods. Madi’s eyes widen slightly. “Could you tell my mom that?”

Bellamy laughs again. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Madi settles in at his side, resting her head on his shoulder as the beginning scene of the movie opens, and Bellamy finds his heart swelling as he settles down for the movie, too.

He’s not sure how many times Madi has watched this movie, but he smiled every time he could hear her gasp and the little comments she made about Binx and Max needing to be a better brother, and he thought about how she would probably like to meet Octavia. 

“You and mom can be Max and Allison for Halloween,” Madi says when the movie ends, and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t know if those are really costumes.”

“But mom doesn’t know if she’s going to dress up for Halloween this year, so if she just has to wear normal clothes then she might.”

“What would she have that makes people realize who she is?”

Madi shrugs. “She can carry around some salt or something. But I’ll be there and they’ll know.”

_I definitely can’t argue with that._

Bellamy pulls out his phone to take a picture of him and Madi and then he sends it to Clarke, too, but he wonders why he hasn’t heard back from her about the first picture.

 _Attachment: 1 image_ _  
_ _Now, we’re watching Halloween movies_

Bellamy slips his phone back into his pocket and then he and Madi are searching for another movie to watch. Eventually, they settle on _Halloweentown_ , which is something he’s pretty sure Octavia watched when she was growing up, and then they settle in to watch that. As the movie goes he begins to remember some of the things, and Madi seems to love it. 

When that movie is over, Madi sighs as they go to look through the list, and Bellamy looks over at her. The corners of her mouth are turned down as she looks at the screen, and Bellamy’s heart sinks. He knows that this probably isn’t the best situation, since she was probably wanting to spend time with her mom after a week of schooling and her mom being away working, but he wishes he could make it better for her.

“Hey,” he whispers, nudging Madi with his arm, and she looks at him. “Do you want to make brownies?”

“Brownies?” Madi’s eyes widen slightly, and Bellamy smiles.

“Yeah, want to make some?”

“Yes!” 

Before Bellamy can fully grab the computer from her, Madi is already crawling towards the opening in the fort and then Bellamy chuckles as he follows her. By the time he’s gotten himself back to standing, Madi is already trying to climb on top of the counter as she reaches for one of the cabinets, and Bellamy clicks his tongue as he moves to keep her from falling.

“I’m pretty sure your mom has a rule about climbing on top of counters.”

“Only when she sees me,” Madi says, and Bellamy can hear the deviousness in her voice before he picks her up and sets her on the floor.

“Okay, no climbing on the counters while I’m here, either.” Bellamy gives her a look before he opens the cabinet, and his eyes immediately find the box of brownie mix. “Want to make these?”

“Yep.” Madi reaches up and takes the box from him. “Can we put chocolate chips in them, too?”

“Do you have any chocolate chips?”

“I think so. Mom puts them in the cabinet above the fridge so we don’t eat all of them.”

Bellamy smirks as he turns to look in the cabinet. _Of course, she does_. Something he’s come to learn over the past couple of months is that Clarke and Madi both have a sweet tooth, so he’s not surprised that she would put some of the candy out of easy reach for the both of them. He pulls out a bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips as Madi grabs the carton of eggs out of the fridge, and even though the sight of her carrying it makes him worry for a moment, that goes away when they’re safely on the counter.

Then, the two of them get to work pulling out the oil and getting the measuring cup for the water, and the bowl and mixer, and then they’re getting to the mixing. Bellamy doesn’t remember the last time he cooked brownies with someone other than Octavia, and he finds that Madi is a really good baking partner but, he shouldn’t be surprised. They’ve cooked dinner a few times over the weeks. 

“Mom loves brownies,” Madi says when Bellamy hands her a whisk, and he watches as she begins trying to mix the batter. 

“Does she?”

“Mhm. She loves chocolate.” Madi looks up at him, one of her eyebrows raised. “She loves oreos and M&Ms a lot.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he chuckles, and then when he notices Madi beginning to struggle he moves to hold the bowl and helps her stir. 

“Do you think she’ll like these brownies?”

“She loves your cooking.”

Madi says it so matter-of-factly that Bellamy nearly trips over himself as he’s helping her whisk the brownie batter and he stares down at the top of her head. “She does?”

“Yeah, she talks about it a lot when you leave.” Of course, Bellamy knew that Clarke liked his cooking but he didn’t think she _loved_ it, necessarily. “She says it’s her favorite part about coming home. After me, though.”

“Of course, after you.” Bellamy says, and Madi turns, beaming up at him before looking back towards the brownies.

“I think they’re ready.”

“Okay, well, let’s put them in the oven.”

The pan is sprayed then filled and Madi stands back as Bellamy puts it into the oven and closes the door, setting the timer when she straightens. He still hasn’t heard from Clarke, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she’s swamped with work right now. He knows one person took off, but he’s not sure if anyone else did.

He and Madi search for another movie to watch as the smell of brownies begins to spread throughout the house, and then, his phone rings. When he pulls it out of his pocket the picture he set for Clarke’s contact fills up the screen and, for a moment, this feels like the most normal thing in the world—it feels like his _life_ —and not a job he’s getting paid for.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Bellamy,” Clarke’s voice is soft when she speaks, but he’s pretty sure he can hear the strain in it. “I’m sorry I haven’t answered, I just haven’t had time to stop and take a breath to answer anything but I liked the pictures.”

“No, I get it.” Bellamy looks down at Madi and pulls the phone away, putting it on speaker.

“Hey, momma,” Madi says, crawling closer to Bellamy to where she’s almost in his lap.

“Hey, honey!” Clarke’s voice immediately brightens when talking to her daughter, and it pulls a smile onto Bellamy’s face. “How’s everything going? Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, we’re making brownies.”

“Brownies, huh? Are there going to be any left over for me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” 

“Maybe? I thought I taught you to share.”

“Yeah, but they’re _brownies_.” 

“That’s true. I can’t argue with that. Are you—” there’s some noises in the background, which Bellamy is pretty sure is other people talking, and then Clarke sighs. “It looks like I have to go, but I’d like to get more pictures. It’s helping with this shift.”

“I can do that,” Bellamy says softly.

“Thank you.” It may just be the fact that he’s been thrown off by Madi’s comment about Clarke liking his food, but he would almost swear he can hear the smile in her voice. “Hopefully I’ll be able to talk to y’all again soon.” 

“Bye, mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Madi. Be good for Bellamy.”

“I will.”

“Bye, Clarke.”

“Bye, Bellamy.”

When the call ends, neither of them have time to dwell on the fact that they haven’t been able to talk to Clarke much since the timer for the oven goes off, and then Bellamy is following Madi into the kitchen and she’s handing him an oven mitt.

Once they’ve both eaten as many brownies as they can, while keeping some for Clarke, Bellamy tucks Madi into bed then makes his way back into the living room, throwing himself down on the couch. Sure, Madi probably should have been in bed about an hour ago, but it’s a Saturday and her mom had to work, so he figured he could let her stay up a little longer. 

When he’s settled on the couch, Bellamy flips through the channels until he gets to the History channel and then he pulls one of the couch pillows to his chest as he rolls onto his side. He’s tired, so he couldn’t begin to imagine how tired Clarke must be, but he knows she should be back soon, and then she’ll be able to fall asleep without having to worry about Madi.

Before long, Bellamy lets sleep pull him away, and he drifts off to the smell of brownies and the vision of blonde hair and blue eyes.

~

Bellamy starts at the sound of something metal being hit in the kitchen, and he tries opening his eyes to see what’s going on. The only thing going through his mind is that Madi got up to sneak some brownies, but after he blinks a couple of times he realizes it’s not her, but Clarke. He doesn’t know when she got back, but she’s already changed out of her scrubs and her hair is thrown up in a bun as she stands over the counter where the brownies are. 

“Late night snack?” He asks, and Clarke jumps, turning around and staring at him with wide eyes.

“No, you’re still dreaming,” she whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m awake.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

Bellamy can’t help his smile as he watches Clarke put down the butterknife then pick up a plate that has a couple of the brownies on it, and then she’s walking towards the hall. He tilts his head up, watching her as she goes to move past him, also noticing her purple princess crown pajamas, and she looks down at him.

“It’s all a dream,” she whispers, but Bellamy can see the smile she’s trying so hard to fight. 

“Sure it is, princess.” He yawns, and then he rolls over onto his side. “Goodnight. I hope you enjoy the brownies.”

He’s pretty sure he can hear her laugh softly before, “Goodnight, Bellamy.”

~

Waking up the next day, he’s not surprised to see that Clarke isn’t awake, since he’s pretty sure she probably went to sleep as the sun was coming up, but that doesn’t keep him from remembering the night before. He smiles as he thinks about Clarke sneaking through the house to get brownies, but then his eyes snap open when he remembers that he called her princess. He’s never called her by a nickname before. _We’ve only known each other for two and a half months_.

 _Oh god_. He runs a hand over his face. _I’m an idiot_.

_But she can’t blame me, right? I was half asleep. Maybe I could lie and tell her that I don’t remember anything happening. But, then again, I’ve never been a good liar._

Bellamy groans as he rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in a pillow. He’s been good about not letting his attraction to Clarke get in the way of his job, and by that it means he hasn’t flirted with her. Much. Every now and then he’ll slip up and say something that _could_ be considered flirting, but nothing as close as him telling her there’s no other place he’d rather be or calling her princess because of her pajama pants.

The sound of small feet hitting the hardwood floor catches his attention and when Bellamy rolls onto his back, Madi is looking down at him from the side of the couch.

“Bellamy?” She whispers. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, I’m awake,” he whispers back.

“I’m hungry.”

“Okay, what do you want to eat?” 

“I don’t know.” She pouts a little. “But mom is sleeping and I don’t want to wake her up.”

“Me either.” He yawns, covering his mouth with his hand before he rolls off the couch and stretches. “How about we sneak out and go get some breakfast?”

“Yes!” Madi whisper-screams, and before Bellamy even has time to get his shoes on, she’s pulling him out of the door.

~

By the time they’re back at the house and Bellamy is setting up all of the food they’ve gotten from a local diner on the coffee table, it’s nearing 11 o’clock and Bellamy’s stomach is grumbling. Madi wiggles in her spot as he hands her a plastic utensil pack and then pulls one of the styrofoam containers towards her. 

“Thank you,” she says as she pops the bag open and grabs the fork.

“You’re welcome.” Bellamy opens his own container and his mouth instantly waters at the sight of the bacon. “Do you think your mom will like the food?”

“What food?” Clarke’s tired, sleep-laden voice comes from the hall, and when Bellamy looks, she smiles softly at the two of them. 

“Momma!” Madi jumps up and runs up to her mom, wrapping her in a hug. 

“Oh, I missed you last night.” Clarke leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Madi’s head. “I loved the brownies.”

“Thank you.” Madi beams up at her. “Bellamy helped me stir and sprayed the pan, and now we have breakfast.” Madi takes her mom’s hand and leads her towards the coffee table, but Bellamy doesn’t miss the way she pushes her mom towards the middle of it before sitting down next to her.

Clarke looks over and smiles at him, and even though there are dark circles under her eyes, she looks genuinely happy. “Thank you for coming over last night. And staying and getting breakfast. I don’t think I would have been able to cook if it came down to it.”

“It’s no problem.” He smiles back at her. “You spent your night taking care of people, the least I could do is take care of...breakfast.”

 _Wow. Nice save_ . Bellamy silently curses himself for being a complete idiot, but the sight of Clarke’s cheeks turning pink while the soft smile is still on her face makes his heart flip. _Maybe…_

“Mom, can you open my jelly?”

And just like that, whatever moment was going on disappears and Bellamy turns his attention back to his food, letting his hunger take over his thoughts as he digs in.

~

Eventually, though, Bellamy knows that he’s going to have to go home. He didn’t bring anything to shower with here, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t wanting to stay. They finished eating a while ago and Clarke offered to make coffee since “it was the least she could do” and now the two of them are standing in the kitchen now that Clarke has sent Madi to go brush her teeth.

He leans onto the counter as she leans against it, her hands wrapped around her coffee mug. As he takes a sip from his cup, he watches as Clarke bites at her bottom lip before looking at him.

“I’m planning on taking Madi to the zoo next weekend, since it’s open and I want to make yesterday up to her and I—” she stutters, “I was wondering if you wanted to come. Not as a babysitter, obviously, but, um, if you want to come then I know Madi and I would like you to.”

Her cheeks are bright pink by the time she finishes talking, and Bellamy feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. “Yeah,” he says softly, a grin spreading across his face as he looks at her. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” She asks, her voice soft and light as he watches a smile begin to make its way onto her lips.

“Yeah.” Bellamy feels like an idiot with how wide he’s smiling, but that feeling seems to go away when it appears that the same is happening with Clarke.

The two of them continue to smile at each other, and suddenly all of the times Bellamy has felt embarrassed about his slight slip-ups doesn’t seem as disastrous as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...would that be considered a date?
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx
> 
> P.S. there will now be 4 chapters!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)

Bellamy Blake has a crush on Clarke Griffin if that wasn’t glaring obvious before, it certainly is now. 

How could he go through a day of watching her be the most adorable person and mother ever and not think that? He walked through the zoo with her and Madi for _hours_ and, honestly, this _does_ feel like his life. He feels like he’s a part of their lives, and not just as a babysitter. 

He’s got bad. 

First, he showed up at the time she asked him to, only to have her not ready and he had to watch her and Madi have a race to see who could finish getting ready first. And _that_ resulted in Bellamy being the finish line and they had to run up and give him a high-five in order to win, so he had to stand there while the two of them ran at him and Madi hugged him while Clarke had to keep herself from sliding into him.

How does someone deal with that? It was the cutest thing ever.

Second, he told him that he’d drive. That was fine, since it wasn’t that Clarke and Madi could do a bunch of things while they were in his truck, but he wasn’t expecting them to start singing along to the radio. And Clarke has a _beautiful_ voice. Seriously, if he wasn’t already smitten with her he probably would have fallen for her right then because he’s pretty sure he could listen to that voice for the rest of his life. Madi seemed to like it, too, because eventually she quit singing and cheered her mom on. 

_Then_ , they got to the zoo. 

Bellamy never thought that he could miss a large oak tree while walking through a zoo, but boy was he wrong. There were at least two different times when he was talking to Clarke that he completely missed the trees that they were passing and nearly tripped on the roots multiple times. There was also an incident with a pole but he doesn’t want to think about that. That was kind of embarrassing. 

He spent _hours_ watching Clarke be the best mom ever and hours watching Madi being one of the best kids he’s ever been around. How could he not have a crush on Clarke? How could he not like the both of them? How could he _not_ want to stay with them? He’s had fun the past few months getting to watch Madi and help her with her homework and getting to go to school with her, but he’s also loved getting to spend time with Clarke both before she leaves to go to work and when she gets home. 

Their little morning conversations have resulted in Clarke having to hurry out the door the past week since they’ve been talking more than usual, and then he finds himself hanging around even more for dinner and staying to talk to Clarke after. He hasn’t stayed long enough for it only to be the two of them, since he usually leaves before Madi goes to sleep, but tonight seems like it’s going to be different and he doesn’t know how to deal with that.

He spent the day with the two of them and with the world-tipping realization that he _really_ likes Clarke, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stay and hangout with her and not make a total fool of himself. _Again_. But, now, Madi is tucked away in bed and Bellamy is standing in the kitchen while Clarke grabs two glasses out of the dish washer and holds them up, turning to look at him.

“Want a drink?”

“Sure.” Bellamy smiles a little at her, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she turns, setting the glasses down then trying to reach for the cabinet above the fridge.

It’s clear that she won’t be able to get the bottle herself unless she climbs onto the counter, so Bellamy keeps smiling as he walks over and reaches up above her. He grabs the bottle and then looks down to hand it to Clarke, but she’s looking at his abdomen and when he holds the bottle up for her, she turns her gaze to his face. He watches as her cheeks turn bright pink but then she takes the bottle from him and moves to pour each of them a drink.

 _What was she looking at?_

Bellamy leans onto the counter and Clarke glances at him as she hands him one of the glasses, but then she leans back against the counter, too. He smiles at her from around the rim and his heart flips when she does the same. They each take a sip of their drinks, but Clarke’s face scrunches up after and she makes a noise.

“I’m not cool,” she says, laughing a little. “I never drink straight whiskey.”

“Then, how about some spiked hot chocolate?” 

Clarke’s eyes seem to get brighter at that, and her smile widens. “That sounds great.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Bellamy moves around her to get to the hot chocolate he ended up putting in the cabinet a couple of weeks ago, but he’s acutely aware of Clarke standing beside him as he grabs the canister. She stays by him as he gets the hot chocolate together even though neither of them talk except for when Clarke grabs the milk and hands it to him. If it were anyone else he knows he would feel awkward with not saying anything, but he doesn’t feel that way with Clarke.

Their friendship—work relationship— _whatever this is_ —isn’t normal, to say the least. It should be a standard work relationship, but it’s not. He talks to her in the morning and sometimes brings her coffee, and then he sends her pictures and videos of what he and Madi are doing to hopefully brighten up her day, and when she gets home, he stays and eats dinner with them. They’ve even texted a little more once he goes home this past week. Not to mention he’s at their house more than he’s at his own at this point.

“I really enjoyed today,” Clarke murmurs when he hands her the finished mug of hot chocolate, and she dumps her liquor into it. “I’m glad you came.”

“Yeah, me, too.” Bellamy smiles down at her, trying to hide his feelings behind the cup as he takes a sip of it. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Anytime.” The two of them stand there smiling at each other, and Bellamy begins to wonder what he can do. He shouldn’t have this much trouble trying to talk to her right now. _We talked all day, why is this so hard?_ “Madi really likes you, you know.”

That kind of catches him off guard, and Bellamy raises his eyebrows slightly. “Does she? I thought she pulled everyone around the zoo until their arm wanted to fall off.”

His comment pulls a laugh from Clarke, and he settles back against the counter a little more. “She’s never really taken to anyone this fast. I mean, she loves everyone, but with you, it’s different.”

“How so?”

“She’s always asking when you’re coming back, even though she knows you’ll be here in the morning, and more Saturdays than naught she’ll ask me if you’re going to come over then, too.”

“I never knew that.”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles a little, “she likes you as much as she likes Wells and she loves her Uncle Wells.”

Clarke moves past him and towards the living room, and Bellamy has no choice but to follow her. She takes up a spot on the pillows and blankets that were laid out earlier because of Madi, and Bellamy sits down beside her, though he’s not that close. There’s no shoulder touching or arm grazing, and Bellamy stretches his legs out in front of him as Clarke grabs the remote from the table behind them.

“So, is there anything you want to watch?” She asks as she flips through the channels, and Bellamy shrugs.

“Whatever you want is fine with me.” 

“Oh, what did you just get yourself into.” He can hear the smile in her voice without having to look at her, and he smiles as he takes another sip of the spiked hot chocolate. 

In the end, _Sleepy Hollow_ begins to play in the background and the two of them settle back against the pillows and the coffee table. It’s nice getting to sit back and not walk around anymore since they’ve been walking all day, but the comfortableness is beginning to wear off as they sit there and despite there being a movie on he can’t help but want to find something to talk about.

Then, he thinks of something. He hasn’t asked, since he doesn’t think it’s his place, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about it.

“I know what you want to ask, Bellamy.” Clarke’s voice catches him off guard and he looks at her, a little wide-eyed. “So, ask it.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

Clarke looks over at him then, a small smile turning up the corners of her lips. “Call it a feeling.”

“Okay,” Bellamy settles back into his spot, looking up at the T.V. as he tries to gather his thoughts. “Where’s Madi’s dad?”

“Married to a woman up in Pittsburgh with a kid,” Clarke says softly. “We dated for years, all throughout high school, but the relationship wasn’t the best towards the end.”

“So, you broke up with him?”

“Yeah, I broke up with him. It wasn’t until later that I found out that I was pregnant with Madi.” Clarke takes a sip of her drink, sighing a little. “At first I didn’t want to tell him, but I went to therapy and she said that he had the right to know, even if we didn’t end on good terms. So, I mean, I told him.”

When she doesn’t continue, Bellamy gets a knot in his stomach, but that doesn’t stop him from asking, “What did he say?”

“He asked if she was his.” Clarke snorts. “I dated him for nearly five years, I wasn’t about to jump into bed with someone from a bar like he was.” She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I told him that she was but that if he was going to still be an asshole then I didn’t want him in her life.”

“And Madi?”

“I’ve talked to her about it.” Clarke looks at him then, though it’s not for long until she looks down at the mug in her hands. “I told her that if she wanted to talk to her dad then I could ask him, but when she found out that he had another kid she said she didn’t want to.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it, either. She said that he seemed happy with them and that she didn’t want him to get upset if he had to talk to her. I just—how was I supposed to handle that? She didn’t seem sad when she said it, but I was so worried that she was trying to hide her feelings from me. I kept talking with her and eventually she told me that she _was_ sad, since every other kid has two parents, but that she was happy with me and Wells and the rest of her family.”

“It seems like she feels the same way you do.”

“It does, but some days I find myself wondering if that’s really the case.” Clarke takes a deep breath again then chuckles lightly. “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t the best conversation for right now.”

“No, I’m glad you told me.” Bellamy smiles a little then knocks his shoulder into hers. “Besides, Madi is a little version of you and it’s great.”

That pulls a laugh out of her, and it brings a bigger smile onto Bellamy’s face. “A little version of me, huh?”

“Definitely. Have you seen the way she glares at stuff when she’s trying to figure something out? That’s totally you.”

“I do not glare!” Clarke gaps at him, but Bellamy only shrugs.

“Yes, you do. You just don’t see it.”

“Well, I beg to differ. I don’t glare unless I’m upset.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her. “Are you upset now? Because I think you’re glaring.”

“I am _not_.” 

“Yes, huh.”

“No, I’m not. Take it back!” Clarke grins as she pushes out at his shoulder and Bellamy laughs as he sets his drink down and catches her wrist before she can push him again. Her skin is warm under his fingers and actually touching her sends a wave of electricity up his arm. 

He never thought that they would get to this point. He came to terms with the fact that there was never going to be anything more between them than him being a babysitter while she’s at work and getting to talk to her before she leaves and when she gets home. He came to terms with the fact that they wouldn’t be anything more than _just friends_ , if that’s even what they could be called at this point. _Are we friends? I mean, we have to at least be that, right?_

It’s when he’s thinking about what their friendship/relationship is like that he realizes just how much he’s lied to himself. He likes Clarke and there would be no way he could walk away from her and Madi and just be _fine_ with it. Over the past two months, he’s had a lot of fun with both of them, and he doesn’t know how he could just go on with his life without having them in it, too. _Of course, that doesn’t mean Clarke feels the same way, but..._

Something changes between them, and Bellamy finds his eyes drifting down to her lips. It’s only for a second, but when he looks back up at her eyes he finds that she’s looking at his lips, too. Her blue eyes find his brown, and it might be partly because of the little bit of alcohol that’s in his system, or it may be Clarke that moves first, but before Bellamy can blink, his lips are on hers.

They’re soft and the way she melts into him takes his breath away. He’s dreamed about this more than he cares to admit, and the fact that it’s now a reality hasn’t set in by the time they pull apart. Clarke’s lips are still parted as they look at each other, and her eyes are wide, but Bellamy can’t make sense of anything over the beating of his heart in his ears.

But, as quickly as the moment came, it disappears as Clarke looks away from him, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why? It’s—”

“Not professional.” Clarke shakes her head some more and scoots away from him. “I’m basically your employer and I just kissed you after asking you to come to the zoo—”

“Which was amazing,” Bellamy interjects. “I had _fun_ today, and I didn’t come out of some sort of obligation because I’m supposed to be Madi’s babysitter, I came because you asked me and I _wanted_ to be with you today. You know that, don’t you?”

Clarke stops then, turning her gaze towards him and Bellamy’s heart aches. Her eyes are shining with tears and her bottom lip is wobbling slightly, and she seems upset over something he thought was great. 

“It’s unethical,” she says after a moment, and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her.

“This isn’t a real, legally-binding job, Clarke. This isn’t the hospital. Just—” he takes a deep breath, knowing that he needs to ask this but not sure if he wants to hear the answer. “Just tell me something. Did you actually want to kiss me?”

Clarke looks away from him then, playing with the cuff on the sweater she’s wearing. “Yeah, I did.”

That makes him feel a little better and moves closer to her slightly, not enough to where he could touch her unless he reached out a little bit but enough to where she looks up at him. “Then, do you...like me?”

He feels silly phrasing the question like that, like they’re middle schoolers asking if they have a crush on one another, but it seems to go a long way in making Clarke feel better because she smiles a little, then.

“Yeah, Bellamy. I like you.” 

Relief floods his body and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank god, because I have a really big crush on you.”

And _that_ pulls the sweetest giggle he’s ever heard out of Clarke and she brings her hands up to cover her mouth as she laughs. Bellamy can’t help but grin as he watches her, and when she’s finally calmed down she crawls over to him, sitting back on her heels when she’s close enough.

“A crush, huh?”

“A really big one.” Bellamy continues to smile up at her, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip. “Though, I must admit I felt pretty foolish when you said we shouldn’t have kissed.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I—” She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and runs her fingers over a few of his curls that are resting against his forehead. “I haven’t kissed anyone in a while, and I didn’t want you to think that I was taking advantage of the situation. Since I’m your boss and everything.”

“Believe me, that thought never crossed my mind.”

“Okay.” Clarke continues to smile at him, and Bellamy feels happy. _Really happy_. “Can I, um…” Clarke trails off and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her. “Can I have another kiss?”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything; he only smiles as he leans up and presses his lips to hers again and he can feel Clarke smile, too, as she cups his head in her hands.

 _Yep. The biggest crush ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnddd there's one more chapter! It will be the epilogue :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue!
> 
> I want to give a huge thank you to [Bellamykepner](https://twitter.com/Bellamykepner) on Twitter for these wonderful moodboards and the inspiration they gave me! I posted two on this chapter and I also posted two more at the beginning of chapter 1! I can't tell you how much I love them <3

**_Two years later..._ **

Bellamy takes a deep breath as he waits for Clarke to come out of their bedroom and he shakes his hands out at his sides. He shouldn’t be so nervous about this, but he is. They’ve talked about getting married a lot, about having a bigger family, they’ve already adopted Apollo, which Madi couldn’t have been happier about, but now...he’s terrified. 

The door to the room opens and Bellamy straightens as he looks down the hall. His tuxedo is more comfortable than he thought it would be and he resists the urge to pull at the sleeves as Clarke comes into view with Madi behind her. 

_My beautiful girls_. 

Clarke’s dark blue dress makes her eyes stand out even more and Bellamy smiles when he sees Madi is wearing something similar. Clarke looks at him then down at her dress, smoothing it out across the front. “What do you think?” 

“I think you look stunning.” 

“I told you dad would like it.” Madi grins. “I helped her pick it out.” 

“And you did a very good job at it.” Bellamy walks over and presses a kiss to the top of Madi’s head then he wraps his arm around Clarke’s waist and presses a kiss to her cheek. “You both look very beautiful.” He smiles down at Madi and she beams up at him before making her way towards the kitchen and reaching towards the chocolate chip cookies that they made earlier. 

“Madi, only one cookie, okay? You know grandma is going to have more sweets than you’ll know what to do with,” Clarke calls, and Bellamy smiles against her cheek as Madi mumbles around the cookie.

“You ready, love?”

“Are you?” Clarke asks, turning towards him. “I know you don’t like stuff like this.” She reaches up and fixes his tie, and Bellamy tilts his head up to make it easier for her.

“I just don’t like the suits and the people acting like they’re better than everyone else.”

“Me either, but at least everyone else will be there.” Clarke smiles up at him and Bellamy leans down and gives her a kiss. 

“Yeah, they will be.”

“Can we go?” Madi calls from the front door, and Bellamy takes a deep breath as he takes Clarke’s hand and then they’re making their way towards the front of the house. Madi is already pulling on her coat and Bellamy helps Clarke put hers on then they’re making their way towards his truck.

It’s cold outside, and when he was watching the news earlier they said that there’s going to be a chance for snow, so when they wake up tomorrow he’s hoping that they’ll be able to go outside and try and make a snowman or something. _And if tonight goes how I expect it to…_ Bellamy glances at Clarke’s left hand that’s resting on the center console before he pulls out of the driveway, and then they’re making their way towards her mom’s house. 

He remembers the first time he met Dr. Abby Griffin, on a picnic at the park when their city went into phase one. She didn’t seem intimidating immediately, but Bellamy realized quickly that she’s where Clarke got her stern face from, and then Madi inherited it from Clarke. She was nice, though, and it seemed that Clarke had already talked to her about Bellamy more than once, which surprised him, and the picnic went really well. He met Wells after that, when he showed up while Bellamy was watching Madi one day. Apparently he hadn’t told Clarke he was coming over and just wanted to surprise Bellamy, which worked, but that went the best Bellamy could have hoped, too. Then he introduced Clarke and Madi to Octavia, and then Clarke introduced Octavia to Lincoln, and now those two are already engaged which left Bellamy wondering when he should ask Clarke.

When they pull up to a stop sign in her mom’s neighborhood, Bellamy glances at Clarke’s hand again and she smiles as she reaches over and takes his right one. They’ve only gone to a handful of parties like this since the quarantine, but it’s getting to the point where Bellamy feels like he’s getting used to them. Sort of. He still doesn’t feel like he fits in with the surgeons and pediatricians, but it’s not as bad as it used to be. 

Bellamy pulls into the large driveway, making note of all of the other cars that are already there, and then he, Clarke, and Madi are sliding out of his truck and making their way towards the front door. He can hear the other people in the house talking and laughing above the soft music that’s playing, and he reaches into his pants pocket and holds onto the box that’s at the bottom of it. Madi is the one who opens the door and Clarke holds onto Bellamy’s hand as they go inside, and then the crowd in the living room appears before them, but Bellamy’s attention is pulled away quickly as Octavia comes into view. 

“Thank _god_ , I’m dying, Bell,” Octavia sighs, but then she smiles as she leans down and gives Madi a hug. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey, Auntie O.” Madi gives Octavia a kiss on the cheek, then Octavia straightens and gives Clarke a hug.

“That bad, huh?” Clarke asks, and Octavia rolls her eyes. 

“Diana Sydney keeps asking Lincoln to dance and I’m about one more question away from fighting.”

Clarke laughs as she reaches out and threads her arm through Octavia’s and then Bellamy is following the two of them towards the punch that’s been laid out, which also happens to be where Abby is. Dr. Griffin smiles as they get closer and then she pulls her daughter into a hug, then Bellamy, then Madi, and Octavia grabs them each a punch.

“Oh, I’m glad you’re here.” Abby smiles. “Everyone has been asking where you were.”

“I’m sure they have.” Clarke looks at her mom as Octavia hands her a drink. “Where’s Uncle Theo?”

“He’s talking to Dante about his next election, I don’t think that’s something you want to get into.”

“Nope. Not particularly.” Clarke smiles around her drink as she takes a sip.

“Abby, we’re out of sandwiches.” Jackson appears from the side, and everyone turns to look at him.

“Good thing I made more.” Abby hands her drink to him. “Can you hold this while I get them?”

“Of course.”

“Bellamy, be a dear and help me?”

Now, Bellamy would have said yes anyway, but the look in Abby’s eyes makes him realize that it isn’t exactly about the sandwiches. He takes a sip of his drink before Clarke reaches out and takes it from him, and then he’s following his—hopefully—future mother-in-law into the kitchen. She opens up the big fridge that’s tucked into the walls and begins pulling out plates of sandwiches, and Bellamy takes two of them as she grabs a third.

“Have you figured it out?” She asks, and Bellamy nods his head a little.

“I think so. I have it in my pocket and we’re still doing the gift exchange, right?”

“Yep, once everyone leaves.” Abby smiles at him. “Kane actually replaced the bulbs in the light strands outside in case you want to have a little more privacy.”

Bellamy smiles, and the idea of what he’s going to do in a few hours makes his heart flip. “Thank you, Abby.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Bellamy follows Abby out into the group of people again, making their way towards the tables with the food laid out across them, and they set the trays with the sandwiches down. There’s no formal dinner with tables and arranged seating, but there is definitely a lot of food and places for people to sit. Bellamy looks around, recognizing some of the people and going through their names in his head when he finds Clarke off to the side talking to Miller and Monty while Madi dances with Jasper, and he smiles as he looks at her.

She must be able to feel that he’s watching her because she turns, finding his eyes through the rest of the people that are surrounding them and she smiles, too. She holds up his drink and Bellamy takes a deep breath as he begins to make his way towards her.

_Girlfriend right now, hopefully fiancée in about five hours._

When he gets close enough, Clarke hands him his drink as she leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek, and Bellamy smiles as he turns and captures her lips with his. 

~

The more time goes on, the more Bellamy gets nervous. The night seems to drag on and fly by at the same time, with everyone seeming to disappear rather quickly while Bellamy’s nerves make things seem like they’re taking forever. But, eventually, only their close friends and family are still milling around the house and Bellamy finds himself reaching for the box in his pocket more and more. 

He looks at everyone around him and then he finds Clarke. She’s sitting on the loveseat with Madi sitting beside her, both of them eating one of the brownies that had been bought for the party. He then looks over at Abby who's standing next to the Christmas tree talking to his mom, and the two women look over at him. Abby raises an eyebrow at him and Bellamy nods his head slightly.

“Okay, everyone, present time!” Abby calls, and everyone breaks away from their conversations to gather around the tree, and Bellamy makes his way towards Clarke and Madi, resting against the back of the loveseat. 

Presents are passed around with Aurora and Abby handing them out, and Clarke leans back and smiles up at Bellamy and he gives her a kiss as a present is placed in her lap. He wondered if he should wait until actual Christmas Day, but he wanted the others to be there to see it. Then there are thank yous and hugs that go around before Bellamy finally takes a deep breath and sidles up next to Clarke, placing his hand on her lower back.

“Will you come outside with me?” He whispers, and Clarke smiles up at him as she nods, and then her hand slips into his as he guides her towards the back door. 

When they’re outside, Bellamy curses himself for not thinking to grab her jacket, since it’s freezing outside, but he doesn’t hesitate in taking off his coat and placing it over her shoulders. She hums as she settles into it further, and Bellamy puts his hands in his pockets as he looks at her, and she tilts her face up towards him. 

“Are you okay, love?” She asks, and Bellamy reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He puts his hand back into his pocket, and even though he can tell that Clarke isn’t sure if she should believe him, she still smiles up at him softly. “I just—I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” Clarke moves towards him, placing her hands on his waist as she looks up at him. 

“Would you believe me if I missed you tonight?” He asks, and Clarke giggles.

“I’ve missed you, too.” 

“And,” Bellamy reaches up, cupping the side of her face and running his thumb over her cheekbone. “I really love you.”

“I love you, too, Bellamy,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy smiles softly at her as he leans down and gives her a kiss. 

He can’t put this off anymore, and even though he’s terrified, he gives her one last kiss as his left hand clutches the box in his pocket. _It’s now or never_ . He takes a deep breath as they look at each other, and the thought of being able to call her his wife eventually makes his heart swell. _The love of my life_.

“I have something for you.” He steps back a little, finally pulling the box of his pocket, and he can hear Clarke’s soft intake of breath as he opens it. “Two years ago, when I got your message on Facebook about babysitting your daughter, I didn’t realize how much my life would change by saying yes. After that, it was like I couldn’t remember what my life was like before I met you and Madi. I loved getting to spend time with her and building forts and watching movies, but at the same time I looked forward to getting to talk to you in the morning and I enjoyed getting to see how happy you were when you would come home to your daughter. I tried to tell myself that nothing would come from my feelings, that you were just the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on—” Clarke giggles at that, too, but she sniffles as tears roll down her cheeks. 

“And then you asked me to go to the zoo with you and I knew I would never be able to walk away from you or Madi, and I can’t tell you how happy I was when you said that you had a crush on me, too.” He smiles down at her, and Clarke gives a wet laugh. “Ever since then, my future has always had the two of you in it and, tonight, right here, I’m asking you to say yes to a future with me. To a life of us being together. So, Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy says, kneeling down on one knee and looking up at her, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Clarke gasps, a smile spreading across her face as she cries even more. “Yes, I will.”

Bellamy grins as Clarke holds out her left hand and then he slips the ring onto her finger before he stands, picking her up in his arms as he goes. They both laugh and Clarke cradles his head in her hands as she leans down and gives him a kiss, and then Bellamy can hear all of their friends cheering from inside the house before the back doors open and the two of them are surrounded.

* * *

**_One year later..._ **

Bellamy can feel his hands beginning to sweat as he stands up on the altar, and he watches as Clarke appears at the end of the aisle with Madi beside her. _My girls_. They’re both in white and Bellamy can feel hot tears beginning to run down his face as he looks at them. He and Clarke decided immediately that Madi would be in the wedding, since he would be making a promise to the both of them today, and now his future is walking towards him and he feels like balling his eyes out.

_This is it. It’s happening._

Then, the two of them are standing in front of him and Bellamy’s given up on trying to wipe away his tears. Clarke is crying, too, but Madi is just smiling like the cheshire cat as she stands there, and Bellamy’s heart feels like it’s going to swell to the point of bursting out of his chest. 

The officator begins the ceremony and Bellamy lets himself get lost in Clarke’s ocean blue eyes and the bright smile that their daughter has on her face as they say their vows. When it comes time for them to kiss, Bellamy can hardly contain his excitement as he pulls Clarke in for a kiss before bending down and giving Madi a kiss on top of her head. 

“I love you both so much,” he whispers to his wife and their daughter, and they both grin at him.

“We love you, too,” Clarke whispers, and then Bellamy starts crying a little more than before.

~

It’s later that night when Bellamy and Clarke are tucked away in their own hotel room with Bellamy’s arm banded around Clarke’s bare waist that a thought hits him. _She didn’t drink anything tonight._ He lifts his head up to look at her and Clarke smiles softly at him as she runs her hands through his hair. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, even though he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t ready to start expanding their little family right now, and he reaches over and grabs her right hand that holds her diamond ring and kisses it.

“So,” Clarke begins, and he looks up at her. He can feel his heart rate pick up and he can feel his voice already beginning to catch in his throat even though he isn’t saying anything, and the thought of what she might be about to tell him. Again, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up... _but if she is…_ “I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah?” He asks, trying to keep his voice steady, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip.

“I wanted to wait to tell you until after the ceremony, and when we were alone but…”

 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god_.

“I’m pregnant.” Clarke smiles sweetly at him, and Bellamy can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest and escapes his lips as he surges up to kiss her. 

Clarke laughs, too, as they kiss, and then Bellamy moves down the bed to kiss her stomach, running his hand over it then resting his cheek against it. _She’s pregnant. We’re having a baby. Madi is going to be a big sister._ _I’m going to get to help her this time_. That thought sends something through Bellamy and his hand grips her hip tighter. _God, she’s going to look amazing pregnant_.

“Bell?” The way she says his name makes him peek up at her through his eyelashes, and her blue eyes dance she looks down at him, a sly smile pulling at the corners of her lips. 

“Hm?”

“I think you’re excited for more than just us having a baby.”

Bellamy can feel his cheeks beginning to burn as he looks from her face to her stomach and back again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he fibs, but he does. He _definitely_ does.

“Mmm…” Clarke hums as she pulls him up to where he’s propped himself above her, and he’s already straining against his boxers as Clarke tilts her head up and ghosts her lips over his. “Pregnancy kink.”

Bellamy groans as he consumes her in a kiss, and Clarke tangles her hands in his hair as he slips his tongue into her mouth. _Yep. Definitely know what she’s talking about_. Bellamy grinds down onto her and Clarke moans into his mouth.

 _And definitely a Clarke kink_.

* * *

**_One year after that..._ **

Bellamy sighs as he throws the next load of clothes into the laundry in time for Jakob to start crying, and Bellamy makes his way into the living room where his son is watching cartoons in his rocker, but he stops crying as soon as Bellamy comes into view.

“You’re just being fussy, aren’t you?” He coos, and Jake’s big brown eyes are bright as he looks up at him. “Yeah, I thought so.” 

Bellamy takes him out of the rocker and kisses his cheek and Jake gurgles. He can also hear Madi searching through things in the bathroom, and Bellamy looks over to where her backpack is sitting on the floor in the dining room. 

_She said she’d do her homework_. 

Then, he looks towards where his computer is sitting on the dining table with his notes and textbooks beside it. _And I need to do mine_. 

A year after he and Clarke got together, she started trying to convince him to go back to school. Telling him that working at a bar wasn’t something he could keep doing when he obviously wanted to be doing something else. So, that’s what he did. He went back to school and, once again, he’s the one staying home taking care of Jake while Clarke works and he picks Madi up after school since Clarke is the one that drops her off in the morning, and it’s like the time when they first met. 

He helps Madi with her homework, even though she’s not a little girl anymore, and he makes sure that Jake stays on his feeding schedule, and Apollo, and he cleans the house and cooks when he’s not doing his homework for his classes. He feels bad, putting everything on Clarke for the most part when it comes to money, but he’s started doing jobs for Kane that he gets paid for to help buy groceries. Though, anytime he brings up how horrible he feels for Clarke buying everything, she takes it with grace and tells him that this is how a marriage works. 

The sound of something crashing in the bathroom catches Bellamy’s attention and he makes his way down the hall, poking his head around the doorframe. “Madi, what are you doing?”

“I can’t find the mask that mom bought me.”

“Mask?”

“Yeah, like the clay mask stuff.” Madi sighs deeply as she stands, running her hands through her hair, and Bellamy bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he thinks of Clarke. “It’s supposed to be de-stressing but I’m stressing just trying to find it.” 

“Why do you feel like you need to de-stress?” Bellamy asks, his eyebrows furrowing together, and Madi crosses her arms over her chest as she glares down at the cabinets.

“Because school sucks,” she grumbled.

“No argument there.” Bellamy readjusts his hold on Jakob as he looks down at his daughter, and then he holds out his hand. “Coke on, let’s go look in mom’s bathroom.” 

Madi walks towards him and he wraps his arms around her shoulders as they walk towards the master bathroom, and then he moves towards the box that Clarke usually keeps her face care things in and opens the lid. Sure enough, there’s a blue tube of blue clay and Bellamy pulls it out and shows it to Madi.

“Detoxing and relaxing.” 

“Thank you.” Madi grins as she takes it from him, and pops the lid open. “Will you do the mask with me?” 

Bellamy looks from the tube then to Madi, and he shrugs. “Sure. I could de-stress, too.” 

Madi holds Jake while Bellamy washes his face real quick and then he sits down on the edge of the tub as Madi squirts the blue clay out onto her hand, and then she’s smearing it onto his face. His hair is pulled back by a headband and Madi keeps laughing as she puts the mask on him.

“What’s so funny?”

“You look like a smurf,” Madi says, trying to bite back her laugh. 

“You’re going to look like a smurf, too.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

When Madi finishes, Bellamy takes the clay mask from her hand and then he stands, looking down at her. “Alright, my turn.”

Neither of them stop laughing the entire time Bellamy puts the mask onto Madi’s face, and before long the two of them are smiling into the mirror with Jake back in Bellamy’s arms while Madi takes a picture.

“Okay, now I think we deserve a movie.”

“And chocolate,” Madi adds.

“Right, and chocolate.” 

Bellamy leads the way back to the living room as Madi goes towards the freezer and pulls out the half-gallon of Breyer’s ice cream. He sits down on the couch and stretches out, putting Jakob between his legs, then grabs the remote and goes through their recorded movies list as Madi sits beside him, handing him a spoon.

“What movie do you want to watch?”

“Can we watch _Tangled_?”

“Sure.” Bellamy goes to the movie and clicks on it, and before long Flynn Rider’s voice is filling up the space around them as Bellamy and Madi both dig into the ice cream, and Bellamy’s heart swells as he remembers, _this is going to be my life forever_.

~

When the door to the house opens, Bellamy looks over in time to see Clarke putting down her purse and looking at him, Madi, and Jakob. 

“Relaxing?” She asks, a soft smile making its way into her face, and Bellamy grins at her.

“You should join us.” 

“Yeah!” Madi cheers. “Come watch movies with us.”

“I think I’ll do that.” Clarke walks forward and gives Madi a kiss on the head, then Jake, and Bellamy tilts his head up for a kiss, too. 

It doesn’t take long for Clarke to come back into the living room with damp hair and her face covered in blue like Bellamy’s and Madi’s and then she’s squeezing in beside Madi and taking Bellamy’s spoon from him before he can blink.

“Hey, that’s mine,” he says over Madi’s head, but the sweet smile Clarke gives him as she eats the ice cream off the spoon pulls all of the fight out of him. 

“Mine,” Clarke says, getting another spoonful, and Bellamy chuckles. 

“Okay, then.” Bellamy puts his arm on the back of the couch, reaching over and running his hand over Clarke’s shoulder. He can hear her hum softly as she places her cheek against it, and his heart flips. 

The four of them sit there and finish the movie and then Jakob crawls into Clarke’s arms as Bellamy throws away the now empty container of ice cream. They’ve had a lot of family nights over the years, but this has been the only time that he’s done a face mask with Madi and Clarke and he has to admit, it’s fun. 

But, now, Madi really has to do her homework and Bellamy knows he has to do his, but it is a Friday night, so maybe they can let it slide. For now. Clarke ushers everyone into the bathroom so they can wash off their masks, but Bellamy pulls out his phone to take one more picture, then he sets it as his home screen as he waits to wash off his face. 

~

That night, Bellamy pulls Clarke close as she curls into his chest, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you, Clarke,” he murmurs.

“I love you, too, Bellamy.” Clarke tilts her head up and kisses his jaw. “And I loved coming home and seeing you and Madi with blue faces.” 

Bellamy smiles. “We needed an us day.”

“I can see that,” Clarke giggles.

“We should have that be our new family night.” 

“Should we?” 

“Mhm.” Bellamy kisses her forehead. “And I was thinking…”

“Yes?” Clarke rolls them over, pressing herself into his chest. 

“Maybe…”

“Mhm?” 

“We should have another baby. You know, so you can have someone sitting in your lap, too.” 

“And I need to get the full experience, right?” Clarke smiles as she leans down over him, ghosting her lips over his. 

“Yeah, exactly.” Bellamy smiles, too, and he leans up quick enough to give her a kiss. “But, only if you want to,” he whispers.

“How many kids are you wanting to have, Mr. Blake?” 

“At least two more,” he murmurs.

“Only two?”

“Maybe three,” he teases, and Clarke chuckles softly.

“Let’s just focus on making one more for right now.”

“So, is that a yes?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke whispers. “I want to have another baby.”

Bellamy grins as he rolls the two of them over, pressing himself against her. “I really love you, Mrs. Blake.” 

At that, Clarke giggles again. “I really love you, too, Mr. Blake.”

* * *

They welcome twins nearly a year later, and every day Bellamy wakes up, he’s amazed at where his life has gone because he said yes to babysitting all those years ago. Their kids grow up, and then they have kids, but Bellamy would be lying if he said that telling the story of how they met got tiring.

They met during the quarantine and his life changed the day he walked through Clarke’s front door. Then, the morning talks and the dinners and Bellamy found himself falling more and more for the beautiful nurse and her equally wonderful daughter. Who is now his daughter, legally, and they have three more kids together.

For the rest of his life, Bellamy has a beautiful family that he loves more than anything, and to think, he owes it all to a quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! 
> 
> I can't tell y'all how much your love and support of this fic has meant to me, but I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart <3 to those who were there when I originally posted the first chapter and everyone who finds this fic later on, thank you so much the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. It means a lot :)
> 
> I'll catch you on the flip side ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo....what do you think?? I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> Also! If you have any ideas as to what the name of this fic should be, let me know! I don't know how I feel about "Quarantine Nanny" lol
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


End file.
